A Deal to Be Made
by HerexForxYourxEntertainment
Summary: A sidefic for Loose Ends, but you don't need to read the story to get this fic.  Tsukiko gets more than she stole when a pendant contains the spirit of Kuronue.  Oneshot, AU


It was a simple matter of trust. Yoko Kurama's bandits did not trust her, and she didn't trust them. She knew that Yoko had been gone for a good twenty years, and that when he returned, he returned with a mysterious woman in tow. It made since that they did not trust her, but still, it was somewhat inconvenient. How was she supposed to accomplish what she needed to do with the bandits constantly second-guessing her? She was here on a mission, and she couldn't accomplish her goal without the trust of the bandits.

She wandered through the stalls of the Makai market hoping to find something worth slipping into her pocket. She didn't expect to find anything, so she was pleasantly surprised to see a stall full of expensive treasures. One, in particular, caught her eye. It was familiar, with its heavy silver casing and the red gem in the center of the pendant. It took her a moment to place where she had seen it before. She realized she hadn't seen it, but had heard the great stories of it from the bandits that she spent her time with. She knew what it was. It was Kuronue's pendant. She sensed a strange energy emanating from the object. Could it be true? Could the pendant that Kuronue had sacrificed his life for hold his soul?

_It is possible. After all, I was able to transfer my spirit to you before I died and Yoko transferred his soul to a human and merged with it._ Raizen whispered in her head. He was right, but the pendant was an inanimate object, useful only to decorate the body.

_I have heard stories of spirits being sealed inside object such as that although it usually requires more than one person to seal a soul. I would assume, in a moment of complete desperation, that one could do it, though._ Raizen didn't usually talk this much, much less offer free and helpful information, so she was content to snatch the pendant from the table, in a way that made it seem as if she was observing another piece—she would never be caught thieving—and walk off after asking the price of a piece she knew would be overpriced and completely useless. She examined the other booths before returning to Yoko's side.

"Did you find what you wanted in this dung heap?" Yoko's sly voice whispered in her ear from behind. She kept walking and Yoko fell into step next to her.

"I do believe I did," She answered.

"I saw you discussing prices. Why didn't you just swipe what you wanted and be done with it?" He had too much trust in her skills, but she didn't mind. At least he was next to her, and they were walking together.

"I did," she stated, primly. He stopped and then started to guffaw.

"I should have known, you were always a good actress." If he was pleased with her acting, then perhaps he would be even more pleased with what she had taken. She reached into her coat pocket and almost drew the pendant out before reconsidering. It was quite possible that the sight of the pendant would send Yoko over the edge, and she didn't know if the experiment would work. If it did, then she would tell him and offer the deal.

Later that day, cocooned in bedclothes and naked besides, she pulled out the pendant and clipped it around her neck. The instant her hands left the latch, she collapsed back onto the bed. Her head hit a pillow, and she started to draw the soul in the pendant into her body. She knew the moment it began to seep into her skin that it was, in fact, Kuronue. She pulled the rest of the soul into her body.

_Hello…Hello, anyone there? Does anyone inhabit this body?_ Kuronue was quick to pick up the "thinking equals talking" part of shared possession.

_Well, actually, it is inhabited by two spirits. You are the third soul to enter it._ Thanks Raizen, confuse the one who has been trapped in a pendant for more than twenty years more, that is very helpful.

_Huh?_ Just as she had thought, he was _confused_.

_Welcome to the body of Iketera Tsukiko, my great-to-the-infinate-degree-grandaughter. I just call her my daughter. She has housed my soul since the day I died, and now, as a favor and surprise to her mate, she had decided to house yours as well. Feel lucky, not many people get the opportunity to live after death._ _I am Raizen, and it is a pleasure to meet you. _At least Raizen had remembered his manners.

_Thanks, I guess…Raizen, as in king of Tourin, the great Mazoku, most powerful demon in Makai?_

_ Yes, that's me, although my daughter is now the king of Tourin, she is the "great Mazoku," and when augmented with my power, she is the most powerful demon in Makai. Although not many people know of her power to house souls, she is quite adept at it. She can draw just the right amount of power from my spirit._

_ And her mate is..? You mentioned she was doing this as a favor and a surprise for _her mate_, so who is it?_

This is where she joined the conversation and responded, _My mate is Yoko Kurama. I take him in both his human form and his kitsune form. He is mine beyond any other claims._ I could almost hear his eyes widen and mouth drop.

_He swore he would never mate to anyone, ever. What is the meaning of this _blasphemy_? Do you mean to tell me that he revoked his oath?_

_ He did. He was ill for days, but he did._ She remembered the night he had revoked it. He had spent all night alone and then, as he had collapsed, called for her and asked that she took care of him until he was able to tell her why. She would have even if he had not told her why. It had been a horrid three days. _I have given you this opportunity to remember together. I give my body over to Raizen sometimes and am willing to do the same for you. In return, I would expect assistance when needed and advice when asked for. You would never be bored. Raizen is wonderful for discussions. Do you accept this proposition?_

He seemed to deliberate for several minutes.

_I…accept._


End file.
